There are various types of power distribution devices used in vehicle electrical systems, some of these devices are referred to as power distribution boxes, electrical connection boxes, power centers, etc. A power distribution device distributes low voltage battery power to various accessories and devices within a vehicle electrical system. In many traditional power distribution device designs, positive battery power was provided via a battery cable or terminal that was directly bolted down to bus bars within the device.
One potential drawback of this type of traditional design relates to the ease with which the battery terminal can be connected or disconnected, as it is sometimes difficult for an operator to get the necessary tools in place (e.g., socket, wrench, etc.) when bolting or unbolting the battery terminal directly to the bus bar. The same challenge may arise during servicing, as it is oftentimes necessary to disconnect the battery before servicing the power distribution device. Skilled artisans will appreciate that by providing a power distribution device with an improved terminal connection design, the assembly and/or servicing process can be simplified and thereby improved.